Sonic X
Sonic X is the anime of Sonic the Hedgehog. Not all Sonic characters are involved. Season 4 has been not yet been confirmed by SEGA. Rumors Rumors have began to circulate about the possible fourth season of Sonic X being in developement due to the many cliffhangers in the ending of the third season. These cliffhangers include "What happend to Chris?" "Is Shadow alive?" but in the japanese version it is shown Shadow who had put a rose on Molly's grave which this was excluded from the english version. It possibly takes place 3 years after Season 3, where Tails trys to find a way to bring Cosmo back. Well, possibly 6 years. And has been delalyed until Febuary 2011.The Chipmunks will start early in the beginning of the first movie and season 6.There are other rumors that one of the new characters on the new season will be voiced by John Cena Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. There are also some more rumors that Sega will give a response to a possible fourth season of Sonic X in July 2010 in 4 kids Cartoon Network and 20th Century Fox Update: The rumor of Sonic X season 4 being released in June is officially false. If season 4 is released, it would probably appear sometime in July 2010. These rumors have been analyzed on Youtube by the user blackwingmaster48.So no one is sure if there is a season 4 of sonic x. People say there is probally not going to be a season 4 it is a rumor so don't get your hopes up!. Beginning Summary Title (Sonic X The Danger Force) Studio (4 Kids Cartoon Network & 20th Century Fox) Swearing Begins (The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie) Characters Clothes (Season 6) The Chipmunks and Rabbits Rockstar Clothes (Colors) Tyler Red Hoodle Red Cap with 2 Yellow letter Ts Light Blue Trousers and Blue Shoes. Cream Santa Hat Light Red Jacket and and Skirt and Brown Boots. Lloyd Blue Hoodle Violet Trousers Red Shoes.(With Glasses) Cane Light Blue Jacket and Skirt and Black Boots.(With Glasses) Jordon Green Hoodle Purple Trousers and Orange Shoes. Candy Light Green Jacket and Skirt and White Boots. Characters Main *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles (Tails) Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *The Chipmunk Brothers (Tyler Lloyd and Jordon) *Cream's Cousin Cane and her Sister Candy *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr.Eggman Minor *Big the Cat *Froggy *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Chaotix: Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee *Emerl *Tikal the Echidna(In a flashback) *Vanilla the Rabbit Others *Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke *Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke *Helen *Ella *Tanaka *Bocoe and Decoe *Bokkun *Mr. Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Sam Speed *Topaz *Cosmo the Seedrian (May or may not be there) *Metarex (Probally not if Cosmo is not there then no Metarex) Upcoming Characters in Season 4 Season 5 and Season 6 Coming Soon! Sonic X: Seasons Movies and Specials *Season 1 (2003-2004) *Season 2 (2004-2005) *Season 3 (2005-2006) *Season 4 (2011-2012) *Season 5 (2013-2014) *The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie (2015) *Season 6 (2016-2017) *The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie 2 The Squeakass (2018) *Season 7 (2019-2020) *The Chipmunk and Rabbit Movie 3 Chip-Tanic (2021) *Season 8 (2022-2023) *Season 9 (2024-2025) *Season 10 (2026-2027) *Season 11 (2028-2029) *The Pirates Who Saved The Treasure Of Mobius (2030) *Season 12 (2031-2032) *Team Heroes in London (2033) *Season 13 (2034-2035) *Season 14 (2036-2037) *The Chipmunks and Rabbits School's Out (2038) *Season 15 (2039-2040) *Season 16 (2041-2042) *Season 17 (2043-2044) *The Big Magical Christmas Adventure (2045) *Season 18 (2046-2047) *Season 19 (2048-2049) *Season 20 (2050-2051) Other Rumors Coming Soon! Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Sonic X Actors Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Files